You Make Me Feels So Hot !
by Hilen
Summary: Summary : " Kyaaa ! Jangan masuk, baka niichan ! " Seru ku ketika Kaito niichan masuk dan melihat tubuh ku yang setengah terbalut handuk dan setengah memakai pakaian renang.. i don't own vocaloid, MikuXKaito Pairing, Lemon inside ! Don't like don't read


YOU MAKE ME FEELS SO HOT !

.

.

.

.

I Don't own Vocaloid !

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

ENJOY READING… ^ ^

Drap drap drap

Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas mendekat ke ruang ganti putri. Kulihat tubuh ku yang masih terbalut pakaian renang dan basah. Segera ku ambil handuk biru dari dalam tas dan mengeringkan tubuhku. Aku sangat yakin bahwa langkah itu akan berhenti di depan ruangan ini.

Drap drap drap

Semakin dekat, membuat jantung ku berpacu lebih cepat. Aku tau siapa yang bakal datang, namun tetap saja orang itu tidak boleh melihat ku berpakaian seperti ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ku keluarkan seragam ku, dan segera melepas pakaian renang ku mulai dari bahu. Ketika pakaian renang ku hampir menampilkan kedua payudayara ku, pintu di depan segera terbuka dengan agak kasar dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam musim panas, juga wajahnya berseri-seri tanpa dosa muncul.

" Miku-chan ! Ayoo pulang ! " Seru laki-laki itu, dengan mata nakalnya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Tangan ku mengambil handuk dan menutupi bahu ku.

" Mouu ! Kaito nii-chan ! Berhenti lah masuk ke sini ! " Balas ku dengan nada agak kasar

" Loh.. Belum ganti.. Apa kau menunggu ku untuk membantu mu berganti ? " Penyataan ku sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Langkah nya semakin dekat dengan ku.

" Arrgh ! Tentu saja tidak ! " Balas ku dan membalikkan badan. Kuambil rok kotak-kotak biru langit, melingkarkan nya di pinggul ku, dan memasang pengait nya.

" Gak mau di lepas dulu ? " Kaito nii-chan kini tepat di belakang ku. Tubuh nya sangat dekat, hingga panas tubuhnya bisa ku rasakan walaupun kami tak bersentuhan.

" A-apanya ? " Tanya ku agak gugup, karna kehadiran nya.

Tubuhnya semakin dekat, dan aroma khas nya tercium. Ia memposisikan mulutnya disebelah telinga ku dan berkata dengan suara yang pelan dan menggoda.

" Baju renang mu "

Sontak wajah ku memerah, jantung ku berdegup makin kencang. Rasanya seluruh tubuh ku akan membeku karna kata-katanya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku dan mengedipkan mata lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan nya menyentuh kedua pundak ku dan dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga ku.

" Kya ! " Tubuh ku bergidik kaget dan spontan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Cepat-cepat ku tutup mulut ku. Aku bisa merasakan senyuman nya walaupun tak melihat. Bibir nya terus menempel, rasa hangat bercampur dan menyetrum telinga ku. Terasa lembut saat Kaito nii-chan mengeluskan nya di daun telinga ku. Kututup mata ku, dan merasakan gesekan bibirnya yang menghangatkan telinga ku. Hembusan nafas nya membuat ku merinding.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Hanya hembusan nafas nya yang terdengar jelas. Terlalu jelas malahan. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari pundak pada kedua tangan ku. " Ni..ni-chan ? " Panggil ku, dan dia malah membalas dengan mengecup telinga ku. Suara ku kembali lepas. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ?

Kecupan nya berkembang menjadi jilatan lembut. Basah, namun hangat di telinga ku. Kututup mulut ku rapat-rapat agar tak akan ada lagi suara aneh yang bakalan keluar. Lidahnya yang terus menjilati bagian luar telinga ku rasanya sangat geli, dan membuat ku merinding. Perasaan itu seperti menjalar hingga ke bagian bawah ku, membuat daerah intim ku terasa basah.

" Hah… hah… Ni..nii-chan… Berhenti… " Ujar ku dengan suara agak bergetar " A-aku gak i..ingin melakukan nya disini… "

Kaito nii-chan berhenti, namun tidak menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga ku. " Tapi aku menginginkan nya Miku.. " Dia berbisik dengan nada menggoda nya, membuat ku semakin basah. Setelah berkata demikian, bibirnya menempel pada tengkuk leher ku, memberikan keterkejutan dan rasa menggigil yang mengaliri setiap inci diriku. Perlahan-lahan, lidah nya mulai membasahi tengkuk leher ku, rasa nya aku akan gila karena tekanan ini.

Kembali ku gigit bibir bawah ku dan menutup kedua mata, merasakan setiap sentuhannya. Tangan kiri nya melepas tangan ku, dan bergerak ke perut terus turun hingga mencapai paha. Tangan nya membelai dengan lembut, bagian dalam paha ku, hingga mendekati perbatasan dengan daerah inti ku. Kaito nii-chan terus menyerang ku dengan sentuhan, kecupan dan jilatan lembut. Semua difokuskan pada titik-titik sensitif ku.

Semakin lama pertahan diri ku mengendur, dan suara desahan pun meluncur bebas dari mulut ku. Nafas ku semakin tak teratur. Kedua kaki ku terasa sangat lemas, hingga tak mampu menopang tubuh ku. Dan yang paling parah, daerah intim ku terasa sudah sangat basah, dan lengket. Aku tak boleh membiarkan Kaito nii-chan tau, atau dia akan semakin menggoda ku. Tiba-tiba Kaito nii-chan berhenti dari serangan-serangan nya. Aku lega sekaligus kecewa.

Kaito nii-chan membalik kan tubuh ku hingga menghadapnya, kemudian mendorong ku hingga menabrak dinding. Keras nya dinding di belakang ku, dan nii-chan yang memandang ku dengan pandangan merayu itu membuat seluruh saraf ku seakan melemas.

Kedua tangan nya kembali mencengkram kedua tangan ku dan menempelkan nya di dinding tepat di kiri kanan wajah ku. " Ni..nii-chan ? "

Ia membuka kedua kaki ku dan menyelipkan lutut nya diantara paha ku. Lutut nya menyentuh daerah sensitif ku yang sudah basah. Aku memandang nya dengan tatapan bingung juga cemas. Kaito nii-chan tersenyum bagai serigala yang kelaparan, pandangan nya membuat ku siap meleleh kapan saja.

Lutut nya perlahan-lahan bergerak di daerah intim ku, merasakan betapa basah nya diriku. Aku secara spontan menutup mata menikmati gerakan diantara paha ku itu. Aku tau Kaito nii-chan sedang mengamati ku, dan akan sangat memalukan bila aku mengakui kalau diri ku sudah cukup terangsang, tapi aku tak bisa menahan kenikmatan ini. Sungguh gila dan memabukkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak ' lagi untuk nii-chan.

" Ehem… sepertinya, adik kecil ku ini sudah sangat basah… " Ujar nya dengan nada sangat menggoda dan membuat ku tambah terangsang. Kubuka mata ku dan melihat nya mendekat lalu mencium ku. Panas dan lembutnya bibir nii-chan ditambah gesekan yang di berikan benar-benar telah meruntuhkan pertahanan ku.

Mulutnya merekahkan bibir ku, memberikan jalan untuk lidah nya masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah ku. Ciuman kami semakin panas dengan diriku yang sekarang sangat menikmati lidah nya bergulat dengan lidah ku. Kaito nii-chan mendominasi ciuman kami dan membuatku kehabisan nafas.

" Nii-chan.. hah.. ha.. " Kupanggil namanya, bersamaan dengan lepasnya ciuman, dan membuat seuntai saliva diantara ujung lidah kami.

" Nii-chan mu ini akan lebih memanjakan mu, jadi nikmatilah " Ujar nya, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian melanjutkan ciuman kami yang terhenti. Tangannya menangkup kedua buah dada ku yang masih terbalut pakaian renang.

" Ng ! Ni..nii-chan ! Hah.. mnn.. hnn.. "

Kedua tangannya meremas lembut, memainkan putingku yang mengeras dibalik pakaian renang dan memberikan sensasi sensual. Kaito nii-chan kembali melepas ciuman panas kami, dan bergerak turun hingga sejajar dengan dada ku. Mengecup keduanya, kemudian mendongak tersenyum nakal melihat wajahku yang sudah merona dibuatnya.

" Apa ukuran mu Miku ? " Tanya nya, dengan kedua tangan terus meremas, dan memainkan putting ku dengan jari-jari nya yang ramping.

Aku membuang wajahku dan menjawab dengan suara sepelan mungkin " Ti-tidak tau… "

Kaito nii-chan tertawa kecil " Hm… kalau begitu aku akan menebak ukuran nya… " Kedua jari jempol nya menekan-nekan putting ku, membuat ku mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis. Jari-jari nya terasa sangat nikmat dan setiap sentuhan nya sangat lembut.

" Hm… Seperti nya dada mu sudah bertambah besar semenjak terakhir kali aku meremasnya" Wajah nya mendongak melihat ku, dan memberikan senyum nakalnya yang sungguh mempesona. Mata biru nya berkilat nakal melihat ekspresi ku. Aku yakin, Kaito nii-chan sudah punya ide buruk yang akan di lakukannya pada ku.

Tangan nya menyelip memasuki pakaian renang ku, merasakan dada ku yang tak terhalangi apapun. Kembali putting ku dimainkan, namun kali ini dengan sedikit kasar. Jemari nya menjepit dan memelintir nya beberapa kali. Aku terus mendesah dengan nada-nada yang sangat aneh.

Kaito nii-chan memperhatikan ku, yang tak bisa berhenti membuat ekspresi menggoda. Bukan mau ku memasang wajah seperti ini didepannya, hanya saja aku cukup menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Ia bergerak naik, dan kembali memberikan ciuman panas.

Lutut nya bergerak semakin cepat diantara selangkangan ku. Nii-chan merangsang diriku dengan sangat cepat. Kalau terus dibeginikan, aku akan segera mencapai klimaks ku yang pertama. Jemari nya memelintir dan menjepit putting ku dengan lebih kasar. Ciuman nya pun jadi lebih seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

" Hah.. nng.. Nii-chan.. Hnng… Ke..keluar… " kata ku dengan terpotong-potong karna ciuman kami. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya, dan segera ia menghentikan setiap gerakan tangan, lutut dan ciuman panas kami. Tubuh ku bergetar, hampir mencapai klimaks pertama ku.

" Ni.. nii-chan.. " Kutatap mata nya yang terlihat bercahaya. Tangan ku bergerak turun hingga mencapai tempat terinti, dan mencoba memainkannya seperti yang dilakukan nii-chan sebelum nya. Gosokan pertama, kedua dan kemudian ketiga yang tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Kaito nii-chan. Kedua tangan nya mencengkram kedua tanganku dengan erat, kemudian menempelkannya di dinding sejajar dengan wajah ku.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus gelisah. Keringat ku bercucuran hingga ke leher. Mata ku memelas padanya, wajah ku sekarang benar-benar seperti anjing yang memohon makanan. Bagian bawah ku terasa sangat gatal ingin digosok. " Nii-chan, kumohon.. hah.. hah.. " ujar ku, dengan suara yang pelan dan sangat memohon.

Kaito nii-chan hanya melemparkan senyum nakalnya, dan mencium kening ku, kemudian turun ke pipi kiri ku. " Nii-chan, tolong lah.. " Ujar ku sekali lagi.

Tatapan nya membuatku sangat berharap. Senyum nya tersungging lebar, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang bercahaya. " Tolong apa ? " tanya nya.

" Nii-chan, aku mohon… " Balas ku, sembari kedua kaki ku kurapatkan dan mulai bergesekan mencoba memuaskan bagian inti ku.

" Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Miku ? " Matanya berkilat nakal, menjelajahi wajah dan tubuhku.

" Nii-chan.. kumo-kumohon… Aku sudah sangat gatal.. " Balas ku, dengan rona merah dan suara bergetar.

Wajahnya bergerak mendekat, mencium pipi ku dan berhenti di area daun telingaku. " Ayo, katakan apa yang kau butuhkan " Bisikannya, terasa geli dan semakin membuat bagian inti ku basah dan gatal.

" Nii..nii-chan.. To-tolong mainkan.. hah..hah.. " pinta ku, dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

" Apa yang perlu kumainkan, Miku ? " Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Nii-chan benar-benar mengerjaiku. Wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan dia menyuruhku mengucapkan permohonan memalukan itu. Astaga, ini benar-benar memalukan. Hal paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Mulutku perlahan terbuka, dan aku mulai melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. " Tolong mainkan vagi-" Bibirnya menghentikan ucapanku yang belum selesai. Ciuman lembut, namun tetap bergairah.

Ia menyeriangi diriku, setelah melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. Sangat puas dan bahagia. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. " Jadi, apa nii-chan mau menolong ku ? " Tanya ku dengan memasang suara dan wajah memelas. Kaito nii-chan mengangguk dan kemudian mencium ku lagi. Kali ini dengan gairahnya yang begitu besar. Yah, walaupun agak sedikit kasar dan terburu-buru. Tangannya melepas kedua tangan ku, dan bergerak kearah dadaku. Kembali menyelipkan masuk, merasakan betapa kerasnya puting ku saat ini. Jari jempolnya bergerak melingkar diarea putingku. Terasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Tubuh ku rasanya melengkung setiap kali jari jempolnya membuat satu putaran.

Lidahnya terus mengajak lidah ku bergulat. Saliva kami saling bercampur jadi satu. Rasa bibir, dan lidah nii-chan benar-benar nikmat dan membautku kecanduan. Tangan kanan nya berhenti dari dada ku, dan menuju selangkangan ku. Ketika jari jemarinya berhasil tiba di bagina inti ku, ia melepas ciuman kami dan mengecup tengkuk ku membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin. Jemarinya menyelinap masuk kedaerah intiku, dan meraba-raba klitorisku yang ternyata sudah mengeras. Jari tengahnya berhasil meluncur masuk diantara lipatan bagian intiku, membuatku merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Jari telunjuknya yang memasuki ku, dan jempolnya yang terus memainkan klitoris ku, serta tangannya yang lain yang terus memainkan dada ku, sungguh berhasil membuat ku segera klimaks.

Nii-chan berhenti menciumi tengkukku, dan menarik tangan-tangan nya yang sedang asyik bermain. Nafasku tak teratur, dan bagian diantara selangkangan ku berdenyut-denyut. Kaito nii-chan memandangi ku, dan tiba-tiba menggendong ku ala bridal style, kemudian mendudukan ku disebuah meja dipojokan loker.

" Nii-chan ? " alis ku melengkung naik

Ia menampilkan setengah senyuman mempesonanya, kemudian menciumi ku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainannya yang seenak jidatnya. Kembali tangan kanannya membelai milikku yang terasa makin sensitif dan memasukan salah satu jarinya. Tangannya yang lain meremas dada ku dan memainkan puting ku yang sudah sangat tegang.

Jarinya bergerak perlahan didalam ku. Rasanya aku akan segera meleleh mencapai klimaks pertama ku yang sedari tadi tertunda.

" Hah.. ha… Nii-chan.. Nnhgg… ah… hah… nnhh.. mmnng… " Kaki ku memberikan akses lebih untuk jari-jari nii-chan yang menari-nari di dalam ku. Jemari nya bergerak makin cepat, dan kasar.

" Kau suka ini Miku ?" Wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, matanya berkilat nakal dan senyumnya seperti serigala yang berhasil menaklukkan mangsanya.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, dengan mata tertutup menikmati alur permainannya. Jari-jarinya yang hangat dan licin bergerak dengan bebasnya, menusuk-nusuk bagian intiku. Ditambah lagi pelayanannya pada klitorisku yang sudah tegang. Semua pencampuran itu membuat ku akan segera mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatanku yang pertama.

" Kai..Kaito nii-chan… nnnhg… ah… ahhh… ahh… mmngg… nngg… ke..keluar… Nii-chan ! " Erang ku bersamaan dengan memuncratnya cairan bening yang membasahi tubuh Kaito nii-chan. Tubuh ku terasa sangat sensitif dan bergetar hebat. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh ku, terutama dibagian selangkangan. Tubuh ku rasanya sangat lemas. Tenaga ku sudah habis untuk klimaks pertama ku. Mataku setengah menutup, dan nafasku terengah-engah tak terkendali.

" Hyah ! " Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pusat tubuhku, dan jarinya bergerak membentuk lingkarang kecil dibagian tersensitif ku.

" Mmnh… Kai…Kaito niichan… Hentikan… hhnnn… aah… aku sangat… nnnghh.. hyah ! sensitif.." Tubuhku menggeliat-geliat bagaikan ulat yang berusaha menghindari pemangsanya.

" Hm… sepertinya milikku akan masuk dengan mudah… " Ucapan ku tak digubris, dan niichan malah membuka resleting celananya, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang, dan terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

" Niichan ? " Tanya ku dengan suara yang lemas, namun tetap bersiaga.

" Lihatlah Miku, ini akibat perbuatan mu, milik ku jadi sangat tersiksa… " Ucapnya, sambil menunjukan juniornya. Aku memandangi milik Kaito niichan dan merasa kedua pipiku terasa panas, dan bagian tubuhku yang lain mulai bersiaga untuk acara utama.

Tubuhnya dicondongkan padaku, dan bibirnya berhenti disebelah telinga kananku. " Kau suka?" Bisiknya " Punyaku terlihat besarkan.. " nada suaranya terdengar sangat bangga, namun tetap menggoda ditelingaku. Nafasnya yang terasa hangat menghembus telingaku, membuat kedua puting ku makin mengeras.

Benda miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang, digosokan pada bagian luar pusat ku, memberikan sensasi merangsang pada diriku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan dan merasakan setiap sentuhannya yang membawa ku pada surga.

" Sudah siap, Miku ? " Tanyanya, dan dengan perlahan memasukan ujung juniornya. Aku sedikit terkejut namun segera mengangguk siap pada Niichan. Dan sekilas kulihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri dan senyumnya yang menunjukan sang pemenang permainan ini. Perlahan-lahan miliknya memasuki dan memenuhi diriku.

Miliknya terasa besar dan panas berada didalam ku. Sudah sangat lama, aku tidak merasakan kenikmatan ini. Milik Kaito Niichan memenuhi diriku dan terasa sangat nikmat. Perlahan Kaito Niichan bergerak maju mundur. Tangan nya yang bebas membuka kedua kaki ku untuk akses yang lebih lagi.

" Bagian dalam mu terasa panas dan sangat sempit… ugh… " Ucapnya dengan wajah yang berkeringat dan gerakannya yang makin stabil.

" Hmmm.. nngh… Niichan… Niichan… aah… Hnnaah… " Desah ku. Ini seperti di surga, semua kenikmatan yang diberikan pada ku menjalar hingga keseluruh ujung tubuhku, dan membuat rasa senang yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau suka ini?" Tanyanya, dan memainkan klitorisku, sambil tetap menusuk masuk ke intiku. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan desahan-desahan erotis dan anggukan-anggukan singkat. Tangan nya yang lain bergerak meremas dadaku bergantian. Jari jemarinya kembali menggoda putting ku yang sangat tegang. Semua pelayanan yang diberikannya benar-benar membuat ku gila, dan tak lama lagi aku akan segera klimaks. Astaga, Kaito niichan memang pandai membuat ku cepat klimaks. Gerakan demi gerakan sangat bermakna, dan tempo yang diberikan semakin lama semakin cepat.

" Nii…hn.. hn… Niichan !... Ah… ahhnn…. Nnnghnn…. Aku.. hhgnn…. Keluar… " Ucap ku terputus-putus oleh erangan-erangan rasa nikmat yang ku alami.

Kaito Niichan memandang ku dengan pandangan penuh kasih, dan seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan, walaupun penuh dengan keringat.

"Aku juga Miku… ugnh… hnn.. nnh… " Balasnya, dan segera mencium ku dengan ganas lagi. Lidahnya dan lidah ku bertaut memainkan permainan yang tak ada habis nya.

Dengan gerakan yang makin cepat dan juga erangan-erangan yang memenuhi ruang ganti ini, kami segera mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan,

" Nii-niichaan ! " Erang ku, ketika cairan ku melesat keluar, dan merasakan sprema niichan memenuhi ku. Hangat, dan juga lengket.

Kaito niichan mengeluarkan miliknya dan terlihat sangat basah juga menggoda dimataku. Jari-jari nya yang ramping mengelus pipi ku, dan kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Senyum nya yang hangat membuat ku merasa lega sekaligus diserang rasa lelah yang hebat. Dan entah bagaimana, mata ku terasa sangat berat, dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan tertutup, dengan wajah Kaito niichan sebagai penutup bayangan terakhirku.

THE END ?

Wuaah… ! T^T Akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang satu ini… lama banget pembuatan nya, akibat terhalang berbagai kegiatan sekolah… Fiuuuh~ Oh ya, untuk yang udah baca cerita ini, terima kasih banyak ya… Kalau bisa, saran dan kritik nya ya.. Hehehe, butuh masukan untuk mengembangkan cerita yang lebih baik lagi.. Sekian, dan terima kasiih ^0^

Ups, hampir lupa, cerita ini belum berhenti sampai sini aja loh~ bakal ada lanjutan nya… Hihihi… Selamat menunggu, dan terima kasih sekali lagi !


End file.
